


赏金猎人（五）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	赏金猎人（五）

西城小院子。  
金廷祐醒来时懵了很久，才慢慢想起昨天发生了什么。身下的酸胀感尚未褪去，又有发热的东西正杵在自己臀缝间，他瞬间睡意全无。  
黄旭熙比他醒得早一点，晨间的生理反应让他再也睡不着。温香软玉就侧躺在他怀里，睡得并不安慰，睫毛一颤一颤的，显然昨晚疼得狠了，怎么看怎么可怜。  
可再怎么可怜，也是他自己招的，黄旭熙想起他主动坐在他胯上的样子，热流又开始在身上乱窜。  
金廷祐翻身面对黄旭熙时，眼睛里写满无辜和求饶，黄旭熙被他这又怂又乖的样子可爱到了，凑上去“啵”地亲了一口。  
“以身相许了，嗯？以后都是我的人了。”  
“我的人”三个字让金廷祐脸颊红了又红，他还想嘴硬分辩几句，开口却发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕。他抬眸瞪黄旭熙，那眼神有一半在说“都怪你”，另一半在滚动式骂脏话。  
黄旭熙笑得嘴角都要咧到耳朵根，他大手揉着金廷祐的头发，把他的眼角、脸颊、额头，哪哪都亲一下。  
金廷祐默默往后移，想离危险的热源远一点，黄旭熙也不勉强，亲够了就自己起身去浴室解决了。  
老房子隔音很不好，浴室里哗哗的水声轻而易举地传到房间，金廷祐甚至能听到黄旭熙粗重的喘息。他后知后觉地感到羞怯，尤其是发现有黏腻的液体顺着他的腿根流出时，更是脸红耳热到整个人都陷进被窝里。  
黄旭熙从浴室出来，看到的就是床上隆起的一团，他好笑地走过去把被子掀开，让金廷祐跟他去清洗。  
明明脸红到像喝了酒，金廷祐还是装出一副坦荡的样子，他环上黄旭熙的脖子，故意在他耳边说些不痛不痒的话。  
“你就是这样对伤患的吗？”  
“你把自己当伤患了吗？”  
“怎么没有？”  
“背上有伤，所以趴着做，不够温柔吗？”  
说起背上的伤金廷祐就来气，他直接踹了黄旭熙一脚，推开他自己爬起来。黄旭熙吃痛地捂着腰，看金廷祐裹着被单下床，脚刚落地就扑通一声跪在了地上。  
“嘶……”  
腰酸背痛加腿软的，金廷祐觉得这比跟人打一架还要惨烈，他疼得脸部扭曲。  
黄旭熙把他从地上捞起来，连着柔软的被子一起抱在怀里。  
“逞什么能，膝盖又多俩淤青吧。”  
金廷祐羞愤难当，握着拳就朝黄旭熙身上砸，黄旭熙任打任骂不还手，直把他抱进浴室。  
热水从头顶喷洒下来，黄旭熙赶紧移开了花洒，不让水碰到金廷祐背上缠的纱布。金廷祐面对墙站着，双腿还在微微发颤。  
红肿的穴口还凝结了白色体液，大腿根的黏腻被水流冲掉不少，然而那些留在体内的还需要更深的清理。  
黄旭熙伸进去两根手指，就听金廷祐闷哼出声，扶墙的手都在颤抖。初次很容易受伤，金廷祐算很能忍的了，疼的要命也还是咬着牙硬撑，现在黄旭熙给他仔细清洗，才发现有血丝随着白浊流出。  
“流血了。”  
“啊……”  
金廷祐几乎站不住了，整个人直往下滑，黄旭熙揽着他的腰，手指微微弯曲撑开穴口。  
“疼吗？”  
“你把手抽出去就不疼了。”  
“这不行，不弄出来会生病的。”  
“所以你射进去干嘛？”  
金廷祐又想用脏话骂人了，可惜哑着嗓子没个气势，怎么凶都很像小猫叫唤，越骂越娇。  
黄旭熙好好地给他弄干净体内的异物了，擦干身体抱回房间床上。  
“我没忍住，对不起。”他说。  
金廷祐现在是从肩膀到脚尖哪哪都不舒服，但他又不敢明着抱怨。肩上的伤是自己闯西龙会给人砍的，背上画了地图似的纵横交错是自己闹的，腰以下就更不用说了，昨晚确实是他主动撩的黄旭熙。  
这一想更憋屈了，好像有气没处撒，他就非要没脸没皮地冲黄旭熙撒野。  
“我疼死了，黄旭熙你个混蛋。”  
“哪疼？”  
“背上疼，下面疼，我可能要死了。”  
黄旭熙一条腿压在被褥上，若有所思：“该不会是感染了吧？看来得打一针抗生素。”  
金廷祐这次不信威胁了，抬脚就往黄旭熙身上踹，黄旭熙有所防备，一把握住了他的脚腕，还顺势往下拽了一下。金廷祐登时变成半躺在床上的姿势，他还没穿裤子，一条腿被人拉高，怎么看都是很不雅的样子。  
“你放开我。”  
“放开你就要踹我。”  
“我不踹你。”  
黄旭熙弯腰压在他身上，亲了他一口。  
“这样躺都不疼，背上的伤好了啊。”  
“呜黄旭熙你有没有良心啊竟然这样试我……”


End file.
